LOST CONTROL
by Lchoute88
Summary: Se passe à Camelot durant l'épisode 2 de la saison 5. Des explications à éclaircir entre l'ancienne Evil Queen et la nouvelle Darkone… des explications qui prennent une toute autre tournure… ! OS SWAN-QUEEN !


**LOST CONTROL**

 **SWANQUEEN**

 **Note perso :** Malgré mes deux autres fictions non terminées (mais que je ne compte pas arrêter), j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire un petit OS sur le couple que je préfère en ce moment … C'est mon premier 'SwanQueen' donc soyez indulgent please :)

La narration est en écriture simple **, les paroles sont en gras et** _les pensées « entre guillemets » et en italique…_ comme d'habitude :)

 **Résumé :** Se passe à Camelot durant l'épisode 2 de la saison 5. Des explications à éclaircir entre l'ancienne Evil Queen et la nouvelle Darkone… des explications qui prennent une toute autre tournure…

 **ssQss**

POV Regina :

 **_ Je suis la sauveuse !**

 _« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ?! D'habitude je suis pourtant plus réfléchie que ça … Si les habitants de Camelot découvrent que je ne suis pas réellement la Sauveuse, je pense que je finirai avec ma tête au bout d'une pique ! Tout cela à cause de « Swan », encore une fois ! Si elle n'avait pas plongé dans les ténèbres à ma place, elle ne serait pas devenue la Ténébreuse, et je n'aurais pas été dans l'obligation de prendre son rôle ! J'ai bien vu son regard lorsque j'ai prétendu être la Sauveuse mais elle n'a aucun droit de m'en vouloir ! Si je l'ai fait c'est pour éviter qu'elle utilise la magie du Ténébreux et qu'on finissent tous mort pour mensonges et haute trahison. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas à mademoiselle « je suis la reine des inconscientes », il a fallut qu'elle me confie sa dague… soit disant que je suis la seule à être capable de la contrôler en cas de débordement et sans faire de sentiments. Là-dessus, je suis d'accord pour ne pas laisser l'arme à Blanche… N'osant lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, cette imbécile serait bien capable de laisser sa fille sombrer dans la magie noire… En tout cas je me demande si Swan se rend compte qu'elle confie sa dague à sa meilleure ennemie… Bon ok, ancienne meilleure ennemie… il est vrai que ces derniers temps on se comportaient plus comme des amies, en particulier depuis « l'opération Mangouste » comme l'avait appelé Henry… mais peu importe… Elle a toujours ce don de m'agacer ! Je me décide de la suivre lorsque je la vois se diriger vers la tour de Merlin pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Quand même… je dois avouer que cette tenue « post-Ténébreuse » lui va mieux que son horrible blouson rouge … ça la rend plus… sexy. Je viens de penser sérieusement que miss Swan est sexy ? »_

POV Emma :

 **_ Je suis la sauveuse !**

 _« Elle est sérieuse là ? Pour qui elle se prend ?! C'est MOI la sauveuse ! De quel droit elle se permet de parler à ma place et pour prendre mon titre en plus ? Bon, actuellement je suis plus en transition « Sauveuse-Ténébreuse » et je ne suis certainement plus capable de sauver qui que ce soit, à moins d'utiliser la magie noire ce qui n'est même pas envisageable… mais bordel, c'est à cause d'elle si j'en suis là ! Je me suis quand même sacrifiée pour qu'elle ait sa fin heureuse avec son Robin des bois… un mec qui a quand même foutu sa sœur en cloque… et il prétend l'aimer ? Bref… j'aurai du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui confier la dague, finalement… moi qui croyait pouvoir lui faire confiance… Rhaaa, elle m'énerve ! Frustrée, je me dirige vers la tour de Merlin en sentant sa présence derrière moi et je me laisse envahir par son odeur de pomme… Cette femme me rend complètement dingue ! »_

 **sQs**

POV Extérieur :

Emma est la première à entrer dans la tour de Merlin, se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce tout en l'analysant au passage. Elle se trouve dos à la porte d'entrée que venait de fermer Regina, cette dernière l'ayant claqué assez fort pour faire comprendre son mécontentement à la blonde qui, quant à elle, était également bien remontée contre l'ancienne mairesse.

 **_ Ne me faites plus jamais ça !** lui reproche-t-elle, sans la regarder.

 **_ Oh, alors maintenant vous me parlez !** Réplique Regina en regardant la pièce et s'approchant petit à petit d'Emma qui lui faisait maintenant face, toujours l'air furieuse.

 **_ Je ne sais pas, ai-je la permission ?** lui demande t-elle ironiquement.

Regina soupire alors d'exaspération, sortant la dague de sa veste.

 **_ Vous m'avez donné ça…** commence t-elle.

 **_ … Pour me protéger et non l'utiliser contre moi !**

 **_ Je vous ai sauvé la vie…**

 **_ … en prétendant être moi ?** La coupe t-elle une seconde fois, faisant s'énerver l'ancienne Reine.

 **_ Fermez là et écoutez !** Ordonne t-elle.

Emma veut répliquer mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Se rendant compte qu'elle venait inconsciemment de se servir de la dague du Ténébreux pour faire obéir la blonde, Regina d'abord étonnée, sourit ensuite en regardant l'arme attentivement.

 **_ Hum… je pourrais m'habituer à ça…**

Voyant le regard désapprobateur d'Emma, elle soupire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. _« Quoi que… »_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser la brune. Elle se reprit vite et tente de rassurer son amie en lui faisant comprendre que s'il elle avait dit à Arthur qu'elle était la Sauveuse, celui-ci lui aurait demandé de sauver Merlin et donc d'utiliser la magie noire ce qui lui aurait fait perdre totalement le contrôle. Et Emma se dit alors qu'elle s'est peut être emporté pour rien _« C'est à cause de cette foutu magie noire en moi qui menace de sortir à tout moment… ça me rend nerveuse ! Sans parler de Regina qui a cette manie de me regarder comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi… Swan tu te fais des idées là… Regina n'attend rien de personne ! Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est uniquement pour t'aider à ne pas sombrer… peut être qu'elle a peur de moi… Oh merde, elle est quand même sacrément canon pour une ancienne méchante reine ! Et je sais de quoi je parle surtout quand je repense à la vieille méchante reine du Walt Disney « Blanche neige et les sept nains » … rien à voir avec la beauté que j'ai en face de moi … Et Dieu merci elle ne lit pas dans mes pensées sinon elle profiterait de la dague pour me faire faire n'importe quoi… »_

 **_ … Donc vraiment, miss Swan… vous devriez me remercier !**

 **_ Merci !** Répond aussitôt la blonde, sous l'emprise de la dague une fois de plus.

Celle-ci soupire en désignant l'arme que la brune finit enfin par ranger dans sa veste.

 **_ Peu importe.** Soupire alors la brune, légèrement agacée. _« Cette femme est vraiment têtue et je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas écouté le moindre mot de ce que je viens de lui dire. Tant pis, j'en ai assez de toujours devoir justifier mes actes auprès d'elle ! »_

Regina s'apprête à quitter la tour de Merlin mais Emma soupira son prénom pour l'arrêter, se rendant compte qu'elle a été un peu dur avec l'ancienne maire.

_ **Je le pense… merci.** Lui dit alors enfin la Sauveuse, faisant sourire la brune.

Leurs regards s'accrochent quelques secondes et on pouvait ressentir la tension devenir palpable. Leur dernière dispute remontant à plusieurs mois, ce nouvel accrochage venait tout juste de réveiller leurs anciennes pulsions de nombreuses fois refoulées. Regina est la première à détourner le regard, prête à quitter le manoir de nouveau mais une fois devant la porte, elle est prise d'une soudaine révélation et prit la dague en main, caressant du bout des doigts l'inscription « Emma Swan » …

 **_ Retenez-moi !** Ordonne-t-elle à voix basse.

 **_ Regina, attendez !**

Emma la retient alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et se rend alors compte que la brune s'est servie une nouvelle fois de la dague et elle en ignorait la raison.

L'ancienne Reine soupire, regrettant déjà avoir eu à se servir de la dague du Ténébreux à des fins personnelles… mais c'est trop tard, elle y a déjà pris goût lorsqu'elle formule un nouvel ordre chuchoté… Toujours honteuse, elle n'ose pas se retourner, s'attendant à avoir des reproches de la nouvelle Ténébreuse… Mais lorsque Emma comprend enfin ce qu'il en retournait, elle s'avance vers la brune, celle-ci toujours dos à elle contre la porte d'entrée. _« Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça… elle va vraiment finir par me tuer… »_ pense la reine, sentant la Ténébreuse de plus en plus près d'elle. Celle-ci se colle contre son dos, posant sa main contre la porte comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et approchant son visage du sien, faisant soupirer la brune d'aise.

 **_ Régina… regardez-moi… s'il vous plait.** Supplie la blonde du bout des lèvres.

 **_ Emma, je…**

La brune commence à vouloir s'excuser mais Emma l'arrête aussitôt en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Regina a l'impression que ses jambes vont la lâcher, quant à Emma, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pensées _« Putain, j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait des lèvres à tomber… et cette façon qu'elle a de prononcer mon prénom… »_ Séparant à peine ses lèvres de celles de la mère adoptive de son fils, elle vînt doucement lui caresser la joue pour lui chuchoter :

 **_ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous servir de la dague pour ça…** Elle lui avoue alors, Regina la regardant sans comprendre.

 _« Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ? »_ Pense la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Emma lui sourit pour les lui confirmer. Il ne lui faut pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter à son tour sur les lèvres de la Ténébreuse, celle-ci saisissant la nuque de Regina pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsque la langue des deux jeunes femmes ne fait qu'une pour un ballet des plus passionnés, cela provoque un gémissement de la reine, faisant perdre les moyens d'Emma qui, n'arrivant plus à se contrôler, commence à balader ses mains vers les fesses de Regina. Cette dernière l'arrête en lui prenant les mains et la plaquant contre la porte de la tour. Elle quitte les lèvres de l'ancienne Shérif pour les approcher de son oreille.

 **_ Ne m'obligez pas à me servir de la dague…** Dit elle d'un ton suave tout en embrassant langoureusement le cou d'Emma.

Celle-ci ne peut alors retenir un gémissement qui en disait long.

_ **Regina, vous me rendez dingue…**

N'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur elles-mêmes, elles se laissent alors guider par leurs émotions et cela obligea Emma à se jeter sur les lèvres de l'ancienne reine, tout en lui retirant la veste et la sienne par la même occasion, se retrouvant désormais en robe devant les yeux ébahis de Regina. _« Définitivement plus sexy dans cette robe ! »_ Pense-t-elle en se rappelant sa réflexion d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle colle d'avantages son corps à celui de la de la blonde qui n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler ni gestes, ni pensées, ni même les réactions de son corps, ressentant bien les fameux papillons dans son bas ventre...

 **_ J'ai envie de vous, majesté.** Soupire désespérément la blonde.

Et cette phrase, Regina l'avait déjà imaginé… il y a longtemps, dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle se jeta avidement sur les lèvres d'Emma tout en l'emportant avec elle, près de la table centrale. Elle la souleva ensuite pour l'assoir sur le rebord, obligeant alors la blonde à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. N'arrivant plus à détacher ses lèvres des siennes, la Ténébreuse saisit de sa main droite la nuque de la brune en caressant ses cheveux ébènes, l'autre main se déplaçant le long du corps de Regina en partant de sa hanche, passant par sa poitrine et s'arrêtant sur son sein gauche qu'elle commence à masser. L'ancienne reine croit défaillir suite à ce geste et, n'arrivant plus à se contenir, elle lâche à contre cœur les lèvres de la blonde et balance de sa main gauche tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table pour l'y allonger, se trouvant au-dessus d'elle, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes et sa jambe droite entre les siennes.

 **_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça…** Dit elle en soupirant et baladant sa main droite de part et d'autre du corps sous elle.

Cette phrase et ce tutoiement (jamais utilisé entres elles) de la part de la brune qui voulait tout dire la faisait soupirer d'aise. La forte envie qui les consumait les poussait à agir de façon précipitée et maladroite au moment de laisser tomber une robe, un soutien-gorge blanc, un pantalon et un soutien gorge noir au pied de la table, les deux femmes se trouvant désormais en sous-vêtements, Le corps de Regina toujours collé à celui d'Emma. La brune dévorait le cou de la Ténébreuse sous-elle, tout en baladant sa main droite de part et d'autre de son corps. Celle-ci partait de la clavicule pour se glisser entre les seins de la blonde, descendant ensuite vers son nombril et remontant aussitôt par sa hanche gauche, faisant soupirer la blonde de frustration.

 **_ Regina…** Soupire la Ténébreuse, plus désireuse que jamais.

 **_ Patience, ma chère.** Lui susurre alors Regina, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour faire suite à ses paroles et s'assurer qu'Emma ne tentera aucune résistance, l'ancienne reine bloque le corps de la blonde entre ses jambes et s'empare de ses mains pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête. La Ténébreuse était à bout de souffle. Ce corps de rêve tant imaginé et tant rêvé se trouvant au dessus d'elle, la dominant totalement et la rendant alors impuissante ne pouvait que la rendre d'avantages désirable. Déjà en manque des lèvres pulpeuses de sa reine, la blonde lève légèrement la tête pour supplier un baiser ce que la brune ne pouvait refuser. Leurs langues se mêlent aussitôt durant de longues secondes lorsque Regina commence à ramener la main gauche d'Emma vers leur visage. Elle se sépare de ses lèvres pour lui jeter un regard empli de luxure et sans crier gare, commence à saisir l'index de la blonde entre ses lèvres pour le suçer et le lécher, sans lâcher la Ténébreuse du regard. Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus, elle était déjà à la limite de l'orgasme rien qu'à ce geste coquin. Elle avait l'impression de revoir la méchante reine à travers ce regard rempli de malice. Elle était à sa merci, sans défense et la méchante reine pouvait lui faire tout le mal du monde… à l'heure actuelle elle s'en fichait tellement c'était bon.

 **_ Je te veux tellement, ma reine !** Soupire Emma d'une voix si rauque que c'en était d'avantages excitant pour Regina.

Cette dernière sourit une nouvelle fois et finit par lâcher l'index de sa blonde et sa main gauche par la même occasion pour poser sa main droite sur son sein gauche, le massant, tout en léchant le téton droit de la Ténébreuse, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Elle laisse ensuite sa main descendre vers le bas ventre d'Emma qui en retient son souffle. Sentant son impatience et à l'écoute des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants de la part de la blonde, Regina finit par enlever le dernier tissu gênant de la blonde pour le jeter vers les autres vêtements au sol et glisse ensuite directement sa main sur son intimité, ne pouvant plus attendre d'avantages. Lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte de l'envie d'Emma à son égard elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

 **_ Tu es si mouillée…** lui murmure Regina en retenant un gémissement.

Elle fit de léger va et viens sur son clitoris du bout de son majeur, pour appuyer un peu plus fort ensuite et finir par faire quelques cercles durant de longues minutes, faisant gémir et mouiller la blonde de plus en plus. Celle-ci, d'un mouvement de bassin lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait encore plus et Regina cru que son corps tout entier aller la lâcher. Embrassant son cou de nouveau, elle entre un doigt en elle, d'abord de façon très douce et très lente, puis en ajoute un deuxième, répétant les mêmes gestes.

 **_ Hum… oui, continue !** Supplie la blonde, à bout de souffle.

 **_ Oh Emma…** soupire Regina, mordant le cou de la Ténébreuse.

N'arrivant plus à s'arrêter, suite à la supplication de la blonde, Regina commence à accélérer son geste de vas et viens, la faisant pousser des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Ces cris venant de la Ténébreuse l'excitaient à un point qui l'obligea à laisser une marque dans son cou. Elle le quitte lorsqu'elle sent Emma au bord de l'orgasme et en profite donc pour accélérer son geste, faisant venir la blonde qui laisse son corps se tendre sous celui de sa reine. Cette dernière l'embrasse tendrement avant de s'écrouler sur le côté, laissant Emma se remettre doucement de ce récent orgasme.

 _« Oh mon Dieu, Regina Mills est le meilleur coup au monde, c'est indéniable !_ _»_ Pense la Ténébreuse, le sourire aux lèvres. Regina quant à elle, avait la tête tournée vers le plafond, en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, au fait que de faire l'amour à Emma lui paraissait être la chose des plus naturelles qu'elle ait eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Elle sourit à cette pensée en se demandant si elle n'a pas toujours eu cette attirance pour la sauveuse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantages lorsqu'Emma se précipite au dessus d'elle, un air coquin sur le visage.

 **_ A mon tour de te faire perdre le contrôle… ma reine !**

Et sur ces paroles, elle commence à embrasser le ventre de Regina pour ensuite descendre de la petite table. Saisissant les hanches de la brune, elle la ramena un peu plus vers le bord, tout contre elle. Elle continue ses baisers sur le ventre de la reine tout en caressant ses cuisses. Regina était déjà bien excitée, due à l'orgasme d'Emma un peu plus tôt et à l'effet qu'elle lui procurait à travers ses baisers. Elle était tellement désireuse et avide de sa Sauveuse qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte lorsque celle-ci lui fit glisser son tanga noir le long de ses jambes pour atteindre le sol. Elle réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'elle sent la bouche d'Emma descendre un peu plus bas que son ventre, se dirigeant dangereusement vers son intimité.

 **_ Emma, qu'est ce que tu… ohhh !**

Elle ne pouvait en dire plus lorsqu'elle sent la langue de la blonde faire de doux va et viens sur son clitoris déjà gonflé et humide. _« Oh merde, c'est trop bon ! »_ Se dit Emma, dévorant l'intimité de l'ancienne reine du mal. La blonde étant à genoux au pied de la table, força l'écartement des jambes de Regina pour approfondir ses baisers en elle. La brune faisait son maximum pour ne pas venir en si peu de temps, ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête si vite. Hélas, les mouvements de langue d'Emma en elle se faisant de plus en plus rapides et appuyés ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Comme si la Ténébreuse avait lu dans ses pensées, celle-ci commence à ralentir ses vas et viens langoureux et s'attarde de nouveau sur l'intérieur des cuisses, déposant quelques baisers par ci, par là. Regina se rend alors compte à quel point elles se comprenaient. Sur la même longueur d'ondes, elles étaient comme connectées l'une à l'autre. Après avoir jugé qu'elle avait fait assez duré le plaisir, Emma s'attaqua de nouveau à l'intimité de la brune, la dévorant avec un peu moins de douceur que précédemment. Regina pousse alors un léger cri de surprise qui se transforme aussitôt en fort gémissement. La Ténébreuse croit devenir plus folle qu'elle ne l'est déjà lorsqu'elle sent l'envie de Regina s'accroître et ne peut alors s'empêcher de mordiller le clitoris de la brune. Sentant que son amante aimait cette façon de faire, elle continue sur cette lancée tout en insérant son majeur en elle pour de lents va et viens. N'en pouvant plus, Regina accroche ses mains comme elle peut sur chaque côté de la table tout en se mordant la lèvre.

 **_ Ne te retiens pas, ma belle.** Murmure Emma, ajoutant un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de la reine pour faire suite à ses paroles.

 **_ Han… Emma…** commence à crier la brune.

 **_ Hum oui… jouis pour moi, ma reine.** Ordonne la blonde en accélérant ses mouvements.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Regina qui atteint le septième ciel, serrant fort la table, son corps tremblant contre les lèvres de la blonde. Cette dernière finit par se relever et rejoindre le corps entier de sa reine pour l'embrasser, faisant partager ce goût de pomme qu'elle venait de prendre plaisir à goûter. Elle se décale ensuite légèrement sur le côté, caressant la parcelle de sa peau du bout de ses doigts, lui déposant quelques baisers sur l'épaule et posant une jambe sur son corps en signe d'appartenance. La brune avait toujours les yeux mi-clos, commençant à redescendre sur terre et tentant de se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. _« J'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi… magique »_ Pense la brune le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux entièrement et ce qu'elle voit lui fait plaisir. Emma contre elle, qui l'embrasse, la câline… elle se dit qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à ça toute sa vie mais… mais que ce soit à Storybrooke, la forêt enchantée, Nerverland, ou n'importe quel autre monde, elles n'ont jamais eu de vie simple et tranquille. Entre son passé douloureux, les malédictions, le Ténébreux… Emma en Ténébreuse… par sa faute. Toutes leur vie ne sera-t-elle que ça ? Du danger constant ? Voyant que son amante avait les sourcils froncés, Emma se mit à soupirer, l'air inquiète.

 **_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

 **_ Hem… si.** La rassure Regina. **Tout va bien…**

 **_ Regina… n'oublie pas que je sais quand les gens me mentent… !** Reproche la Ténébreuse.

 **_ Evidemment.** Soupire ironiquement la brune… **Ton fameux sixième sens !** En tournant légèrement le regard vers sa blonde, elle constate le regard insistant de celle-ci et décide alors de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. **Emma… pourquoi t'être sacrifiée ?**

La blonde peu surprise par la question eut un léger sourire et regarde l'ancienne reine tendrement.

 **_ Je ne voulais pas que le mal t'envahisse… tu méritais ta fin heureuse…**

 **_ Le mal m'a déjà envahit, Emma… je suis l'Evil Queen, tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié !**

 **_ Tu n'es plus cette personne.** La contredit la Ténébreuse. **Et peu importe qui tu es …, j'aime aussi bien la Régina Mills qui utilise la magie blanche que celle qui lance des boules de feu.** Dit-elle avec léger humour, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais Regina elle, l'avait bien entendu. Son grand sourire sur les lèvres ainsi que son regard insistant firent froncer les sourcils d'Emma qui venait tout juste de réaliser ses dernières paroles.

 **_ Tu viens de dire… que tu m'aimais.** Soupire alors Regina en lui caressant la joue.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde se contente de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres pour lui confirmer ses dires puis la regarder d'un air anxieux.

 **_ Je sais que ça complique tout… entre ma relation avec Hook, le Ténébreux dont je dois me débarasser,…**

 **_ … Tes parents…** continue la brune en levant les yeux aux ciel.

 **_ Oh putain, mes parents !** Réalise soudainement Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

 **_ Langage, miss Swan !** La gronde la brune.

 **_ Oh alors on en revient au « miss Swan », maintenant ?** La taquine la blonde, faisant rire Regina. **J'aime ton rire.** La complimente t-elle, les yeux pleins de tendresse. La brune se sentit rougir lorsqu'Emma réalise une nouvelle fois, l'air de rien : **Il y a aussi Robin et toi, ta fin heureuse…**

La blonde était inquiète, cela se voyait à travers son regard et Regina, ne pouvant le supporter, la rassure aussitôt.

 **_ Emma, ce que je viens de vivre avec toi… c'était incroyable ! Je…** Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, la brune commence à se dévoiler. **Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel avec qui que ce soit… Emma, ma fin heureuse c'est toi. C'est toi… que j'aime et je pense qu'inconsciemment ça a toujours été le cas.**

Ne laissant pas le temps à la blonde de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible pour faire suite à sa déclaration. Emma en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette déclaration de la reine, jamais elle ne pensait l'entendre un jour. Après ce baiser échangé, elles allaient donner suite à la conversation lorsqu'une vague magique et blanche se forme autour d'elles pour se dissiper aussitôt sous leurs yeux ébahis.

 **_ C'est bizarre…** soupire Emma. **Je me sens... comme légère…**

 _« Non ce n'est pas… possible. »_ Se dit Regina, pensant avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle fit apparaître la dague du Ténébreux dans sa main, effrayant légèrement la blonde.

 **_ Euh Regina, qu'est ce que tu fais…**

La brune la rassure aussitôt lui montrant la dague de plus près.

 **_ Emma, ton nom n'est plus dessus… la dague est vierge !**

 **_ Ce qui veut dire...** Comprend alors Emma, pensant que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

 **_ Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es plus la Ténébreuse !** Lui confirme Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

 **_ Regina, tu m'as sauvé.** Réalise la blonde, émue.

L'ancienne reine du mal laisse tomber la dague à terre pour se jeter sur les lèvres de son amour, tellement elle était heureuse. La blonde sourit dans le baiser pour ensuite se reculer légèrement et la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elles ne se lâchent pas du regard, comme si elles venaient toutes deux de comprendre ce qui justifiait la fin du Ténébreux.

 **_ Tu es mon véritable amour.**

FIN

Voilà la fin de cet OS… j'espère que cela vous a plu… ^^ A tout vite pour la suite de mes fictions non achevées

L-Choute


End file.
